King of the Roads
King of the Roads is the second episode of Season 4. Plot One day, George The Steamroller was talking to Flynn at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. "Say, Flynn. I heard about the Queen of England's new baby." said George. Flynn smiled. "Yes, she did." "What is the baby's name?" asked George. Flynn was reluctant in answering. "The baby's name is George." he said slowly. George's face brightened like a star; he thought he was royalty. "Hurrah! I'm royalty!" and he chugged away. Belle arrived after fighting a fire. "What was all that about?" she asked. Flynn looked over. "Bad news, that's what..." Soon, George was chugging about, boasting to the engines. "I'm royalty! Hooray! Hooray!" he cheered as he chuffed by Donald and Douglas. "What's the lad getting at, Douggie?" asked Donald, but Douglas didn't know. "Perhaps we should investigate this." he suggested. They puffed along to Wellsworth where George was bragging to Edward and Oliver. "Stop this nonsense, right now, George." said Oliver, "You are not royalty anyway. It's just a name. A lot of babies are named 'George.' Besides, all humans have children, so it's not really a big event of any sort." George was so stuck-up that he didn't care a bit and instead, chugged away. "This cinna be good..." said Donald. "You're telling me!" replied Oliver. George chuffed up to a level crossing, where Butch was waiting for Emily to pass with her coaches. "Out of the way, lame lorry. Royalty's coming through!" he chortled as he smashed through the gates. "George! Emily's coming! You shouldn't do that!" cried Butch, but it was too late. George had already smashed through the gates and Emily could be seen in the distance. Butch honked his horn to warn Emily. "The gates' pieces are on the tracks! Stop!" yelled Butch. Emily gasped as she rounded the bend; she could see the pieces of gates up ahead. "Help!" she cried and the driver put on the brakes.vLuckily, Emily managed to stop, just in time.v"That was a close one..." panted Emily, "But who did it?" "George. He is becoming more than just a nuisance." muttered Butch. Later, the Fat Controller was enjoying some tea at his house when George chugged into his driveway. "What are you doing here, George?" demanded the Fat Controller. George explained about his royalty. "I'm going to knock your house down if you don't give me a crown!" he added bluntly. The Fat Controller was very cross. "If you even think about knocking any house down, I will scrap you!" he said. George shivered at the thought. The Fat Controller wasn't really going to scrap George; it was just an empty threat, but George took it seriously. "Yes, sir!" he cried and George raced away as fast his rollers would let him. The next day, the engines noticed he was different. "Not boasting at all," said Oliver, "It's so new." George didn't bother the engines at all for the rest of the month. "This is new." observed Donald. That was too much for George. "Pah, you puffball! You'll be scrapped!" "Well, it was fun while it lasted." chuckled Douglas, and everybody agreed to that. Well, everybody except George. Characters *Emily *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Belle *Flynn *George *Butch *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Stephen (cameo) *Bertie'' (cameo)'' Trivia *This is RedPonyFromCanterlot's first written episode. *The title of the episode is based off the show "King of the Hill". Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes